htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Tree Town
Happy Tree Town was founded years ago and is now the home to dozens of tree friends. . The city consists of various businesses, including restaurants, stores, and manufacturers. The city has a stable economy, a balanced education system, questionable but reliable health care, labor laws, a structured government, and a firm law enforcement system. There are even stadiums, amusement parks, and other recreational facilities (such as "LumpyLand"). Location, Geography, and Architecture Happy Tree Town appears to be in a forest since all of the "buildings" are carved out of trees. Other geography is shown as consisting of mountains, dense forests, lakes, lagoons, caves, grasslands, and reefs and rivers. In some episodes, volcanoes, trenches, and deserts are shown in the surrounding region. There is a lake seen on one side of town and the town is considerably close to the ocean since characters are seen at the beach often. It is unknown what continent it is on, but it is likely a mainland since the character's celebrate holidays such as Christmas. Inhabitants The characters in the show are all animals for the most part. They are animals that can stand on two legs and speak to each other. While species are seen like this there are also "wild" animals such as the bear in Take a Hike. Despite Flippy's appearance as a bear, this bear looked much closer to it's real counterpart and acted very animal-like. Therefore it can be said that there are 2 types of species, regular tree friends and wild or feral animals. Characters that are forest animals are in the large majority, however reptiles and birds are also seen often. Rare characters include insects and sea creatures which do not appear as often. These species can sometimes be considered outcasts because they are so uncommonly found. Politics Happy Tree Town's government, although uncertain, is set up just as any town would. It has an equal system and there is no one ruler that controls everything. These are some of the laws in Happy Tree Town, which are similar to that of the United States' laws. No stealing, murder, parking in a No Parking zone, parking next to a fire hydrant, littering, driving blindfolded, public nudity, running through red lights whether driving or actually running, no having parties without policemen, and others. The town has it's share of criminals such as Lifty and Shifty and there are actually a lot of murderers such as Twisty and evil sides of characters like Evil Flippy. Jail has not been seen in the show and most of the issues seen are not major for comedic affect. Transportation Happy Tree Town has a wide array of different transportation systems. Roads and highways serve the towns buses, taxis, and cars. An airport is seen in the town, as well as a lighthouse near the edge of the beach; helping avoid late night accidents. Driving is on the right side of the road, with the steering wheel on the left hand side of the car. Health The well-being of an average Tree Friend is unknown, the town has a few hospitals and health centers, in which doctors make house calls. Health care goes on despite everyone dying a lot in the show. It is also interesting to note that the town lacks good mental health services as many tree friends suffer from mental problems. Culture The culture in tree town varies in different ways. The characters celebrate main holidays and have their own events. The town also has a few sports that the characters watch and other games. Media The tree friends have television which they can watch to get the news and they have a relatively small internet. Newspapers and magazines also exist along with books. Religion Several tree friends believe in the existence of God and there is a church in the town for the religious. Category:Under Construction Category:Miscellaneous Category:Locations